A Lil Help
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: For my future and past stories.
1. Request

Y'Ello, my fellow readers! I'm back, AGAIN! Sorry I haven't done anything about my stories; school's been keeping me too busy. However, I live once more to rise upon my stories. Even if I had no idea what I just said.

But this time, I'm starting off with an request. I need help with something that only you guys can help me with. It's about my past and future stories...I need your advice on updating one story and making two new ones - for one crossover and one regular. Here are the stories which I thought of.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Updating Stories<span>**

May The Rebels Unite - It's a romance across the arcade as a new, revolutionary character joins Sugar Rush, creating nothing but absolute chaos.

Crossover - Arcade Universal Racer's Academy - It's a school riot for all the New Year 7s, and romance is strongly swinging in the air!

New Stories

Rebels Of The Sour - When Gloyd has been killed by a unknown, Vanellope, Swizzle, Rancis and Taffyta receive heart-pounding signs from another. And yet, the final stranger dawns back from the dead-codes. Starring New OC!

An New Scrappie From Blood - In a new year of order, Vanellope, Rancis, Creamy and the scrappies face their most dangerous threat - Swizzle's sibling from hell. Inspired by a chat from me and Lord Candycane.

Crossover - Sonic The Hedgehog & Wreck-It Ralph - Sonic & Lancer - 2 years after Sonic the Werehog was born, Sonic, Dylan, Lenny, Vanellope, Dr. Eggman, Dark Gaia and Chip teleport a alternate universe of their world. But unforgettably, Dylan's past reveals at the same road... OCs acceptable.

Crossover - Despicable Me & Wreck-It Ralph - Despicable Dylan - 3 years later, Dylan finds a way to travel to America, where an ex-villain and his family unite together with him. OCs acceptable.

* * *

><p>So, that's what I'm thinking about! But...it's <em><strong>YOUR<strong>_ choice! And please PM me or review your answer to me! Seeya later, mates!


	2. Regulars

Y'Ello, my fellow readers! I'm back, and have chose the stories I will make and update.

* * *

><p><span>May The Rebels Unite<span>

It's a romance across the arcade as a new, revolutionary character joins Sugar Rush, creating nothing but absolute chaos. Code-full adventure with the OCs. Violence and Language in some chaps. _Wanted by Agent BM, girlpandagreenlime._

* * *

><p><span>Rebels Of The Sour<span>

When Gloyd has been killed by a unknown, Vanellope, Swizzle, Rancis and Taffyta receive heart-pounding signs from another. And yet, the final stranger dawns back from the dead-codes. Starring New OC! _Wanted by girlpandagreenlime. _

* * *

><p><span>An New Scrappie From Blood<span>

When Gloyd is killed live in Sugar Rush, Swizzle fears for his life and friends when a sibling face from the past returns. Starring four brand new OCs! _Wanted by AlecReyes19._

* * *

><p><span>Crossover - Despicable Me &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Despicable Dylan <span>

3 years later, Dylan finds a way to travel to America, where an ex-villain and his family unite together with him. OCs acceptable. _Wanted by Bubblina Gumdrop. _

* * *

><p>But first I need two more regular WIR stories just to get off my chest. Here they are.<p>

* * *

><p>Dylan Lancer - Forged By Fire - 5, How was he born? 4, Why was he born? 3, What is his backstory? 2, When did he grow up? 1, How did his powers change him? One way to find out.<p>

_OCs needed_

* * *

><p>Sugar Rush Rebellion - 2 years after Turbo has gone, an group of world-blank terrorists show up in the arcade and threaten the lives of both the arcade...and the human world. But who's the cocky-head by the corner?<p>

_OCs by choice_

* * *

><p>Central Station's Darkest Hour - Universe-known Dylan Lancer ends up in Britain, London and meets Jodie Cavalry in a streak of danger. Someone tells them it was destiny, or it was something else...?<p>

_Starring New OC - Jodie Cavalry and Calvin Tenman!_

_OCs needed and by choice _

* * *

><p>Scorched - 9 years in the past, the Lancers discover an power that embraces Dylan's hidden personality but yet gives him the choice to risk his future and let the fire make him a new one. Inspired by Frozen.<p>

_OCs needed_


	3. Crossovers

Here's the crossovers I want you to choose. _**PICK TWO, PLEASE. **_

* * *

><p>Crossover - Brave 2012 &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Brave Gifts Think Alike - Scotland and America are fused together in a alternate universe and the only ones ready to stop it are one Scot and one underage Brit.<p>

* * *

><p>Crossover - Frozen &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Frozen and Scorched In a month after Arendelle and Sugar Rush, Elsa and Dylan disappear only to be found again in a year later, now they both got to deal with both of their sworn enemies.<p>

_OCs by choice_

* * *

><p>Crossover - MPAS &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Peabody and Lancer - Two years after the WAYBAC incident, Dylan Lancer and his best friends travel to the city where lies Mr. Peabody, and it'll take a while for both sides to let their friendship begin.<p>

_OCs needed_

* * *

><p>Crossover - Up &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - The Young Vs The Villainous - In the young years of Ellie and Carl Fredrickson, and the wild adventure of Dylan and Jodie, they collide together as an new threat evolves in front of their eyes...and it's one of themselves...<p>

_OCs needed and by choice _


	4. It's Decided!

Y'Ello, my fellow readers! I'm here to announce the about-to-be stories in complete order! So, here there are!

* * *

><p><span>First - Last<span>

* * *

><p>Crossover - Frozen &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Frozen and Scorched In a month after Arendelle and Sugar Rush, Elsa and Dylan disappear only to be found again in a year later, now they both got to deal with both of their sworn enemies.<p>

_Voted by Barry Bubblestein, AlecReyes19, girlpandagreenlime, and A-Plus Cassiopeia_

* * *

><p>Crossover - Up &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - The Young Vs The Villainous - In the young years of Ellie and Carl Fredrickson, and the wild adventure of Dylan and Jodie, they collide together as an new threat evolves in front of their eyes...and it's one of themselves...<p>

_Voted by AlecReyes19, A-Plus Cassiopeia and Lord Candycane_

* * *

><p>Sugar Rush Rebellion - 2 years after Turbo has gone, an group of world-blank terrorists show up in the arcade and threaten the lives of both the arcade...and the human world. But who's the cocky-head by the corner? <em>Voted by girlpandagreenlime, SwizzleMalarkeyFan and gameprincezz<em>

* * *

><p>Central Station's Darkest Hour - Universe-known Dylan Lancer ends up in Britain, London and meets Jodie Cavalry in a streak of danger. Someone tells them it was destiny, or it was something else...? <em>Voted by gameprincezz and girlpandagreenlime<em>

* * *

><p>Crossover - Brave 2012 &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Brave Gifts Think Alike - Scotland and America are fused together in a alternate universe and the only ones ready to stop it are one Scot and one underage Brit. <em>Voted by girlpandagreenlime<em>

* * *

><p>Scorched - 9 years in the past, the Lancers discover an power that embraces Dylan's hidden personality but yet gives him the choice to risk his future and let the fire make him a new one. <em>Voted by SwizzleMalarkeyFan<em>

* * *

><p>Dylan Lancer - Forged By Fire - 5, How was he born? 4, Why was he born? 3, What is his backstory? 2, When did he grow up? 1, How did his powers change him? One way to find out. <em>Voted by girlpandagreenlime<em>

* * *

><p>Crossover - MPAS &amp; Wreck-It Ralph - Peabody and Lancer - Two years after the WAYBAC incident, Dylan Lancer and his best friends travel to the city where lies Mr. Peabody, and it'll take a while for both sides to let their friendship begins.<p>

_No votes...: (... _

* * *

><p>So, that's it!<p>

F&S will be a LONG one-shot, like the length of a movie. It'll be at Christmas, _**or earlier**_. TYVTV shall start after the first, somewhere in the start of 2015, and the rest is for you to find out!

Seeya later and _**THANK YOU**_, mates!


	5. IT'S NOT OVER -I need OCs

A Lil Help

OCs

* * *

><p>Y'Ello, my fellow readers! You might have thought it was over, well,...<em><strong>YOU ARE WRONG<strong>_! Yes, there's another part in this. If you check the stories I'm gonna make, I require OCs to add. The OCs I need have to be in these stories.

* * *

><p>Dylan Lancer - Forged By Fire<p>

_OCs' ages will become around 15-18  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sugar Rush Rebellion<p>

_OCs' ages will become 15_

* * *

><p>Central Station's Darkest Hour<p>

_OCs' ages will become around 14-16  
><em>

* * *

><p>Crossover - + Frozen - Frozen and Scorched<p>

_OCs' ages will become around 16-21  
><em>

* * *

><p>Crossover - + Up - The Young Four<p>

_OCs' ages will become around 9-12_

* * *

><p>Crossover - + MPAS - Peabody and Lancer<p>

_OCs' ages will become around 13-15_

* * *

><p>So, those stories are why I need OCs. Please PMreview me the details! Seeya again, my mates!


	6. Thank You

Y'Ello, my fellow readers! I am back to tell you the final updates of this request! Thanks to all of the people who volunteered for the quests. Well, plus the people I asked (sorry, :3) But, this is for a path forward to adventure! Thank you, VickyT36, A-Plus Cassiopeia, JarrettSoon, Lord Candycane, gameprincezz, SwizzleMalarkeyFan, Smokescreen2814, girlpandagreenlime, Kati BookGirl, Agent BM and Bubblina Gumdrop! Here are the OCs, and where they're coming up!

* * *

><p>Ginger Snaps, Apple Cake, Carter Coca-Cola, Canderine Von Schweetz - Kati BookGirl - Central Station's Darkest Hour, Sugar Rush Rebellion, Scorched, Frozen and Scorched<p>

Lucy Fluggerbutter, Kevin Fluggerbutter - Agent BM - The Young Four, Scorched

Mable Sticky-Tree - girlpandagreenlime - Central Station's Darkest Hour, Scorched, Frozen and Scorched, The Young Four

Bubblina Gumdrop - Herself - Sugar Rush Rebellion, Central Station's Darkest Hour, Frozen and Scorched, The Young Four

Jerry Berry - JarrettSoon - Sugar Rush Rebellion, Central Station's Darkest Hour

Dave Evans - A-Plus Cassiopeia - The Young Four

Crimson Crunch - gameprincezz - Sugar Rush Rebellion

Presley Peppermint, Felicity Fruitloop, Charlie Fizzypop - SwizzleMalarkeyFan - Frozen and Scorched, Sugar Rush Rebellion, The Young Four

Ron Cinnadon - Smokescreen2814 - Sugar Rush Rebellion, Central Station's Darkest Hour

Nightmares and Nightmare Scrappies - Lord Candycane - Sugar Rush Rebellion

Honey Potts - VickyT36 - The Young Four, Frozen and Scorched

* * *

><p>So, it's decided! Finito, done-ee! Seeya and thank you once again, mates!<p> 


End file.
